Innocence questioned
by Eldar Dave
Summary: "The age of ayleidom draws to an end and a human empire will rise from it's ashes, this has been foreseen and it will come to pass. All that remains is you, the remnants of the old order" ..Alessia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Innocence questioned **_

"Father, why do we keep slaves?"

From across the richly furnished living Taless'naverine's father was writing, working on something important for the king as he always did.

It was growing dark outside but the young Ayleid loved this time of day, with way the sun set over the western forests casting Miscerand's great walls and slender spires in a fiery glow and how as dusk fell the street lanterns far below came to life.

Her father, a tall man with chiselled features lightly tanned skin and tied shoulder length black hair looked up from his studies, a delicate smile playing across his lips.

"Lessa, the humans are nothing more than primitive savages that waste their time breeding and killing each other, spreading out of the northern mountains like a disease and it is our duty to show them that there is a better way to live, serving us they have a purpose".

Jamin Iscario sat back in his chair chuckling at the distasteful expression on his young daughters' face, "They're made into useful and productive workers that without us would be nothing more than vermin eking out a living in some cave somewhere".

Thinking he had put her mind at ease, Jamin returned to his work.

"Father what about the ones who don't want to work for us, do we let them go back to the mountains?"

Jamin sighed putting down his quill and laid his hands on the desk. "Lessa, do you remember the other day when you called Kallita to heel and he didn't obey?"

Taless'naverine nodded, "of course, he was being a bad dog and I punished him,"

The older Ayleid nodded, "The same applies for humans my daughter, they aren't people as we are, nor do they have feelings above their base drives and like your pet if they disobey they're punished, it's that simple".

A gesture from her father brought any further attempt at conversation to an end "No more questions tonight lessa, prepare yourself for evening meal I will be along directly".

"Yes father" the girl stood and bowed before leaving the room.

Evening meal as with every other meal could remember was held in a large dining hall so cluttered trophy heads and other unsavoury mementoes her father had collected over the decades there wasn't a space left on the wall, she hated them.

All except one, high on the wall at her fathers back hung a fabulous painting of her mother dressed in a white robe playing a lute in the family rose garden with her silvery white hair blowing in the wind, painted by her father long before her and older brother Incra'te were born.

Taless'naverine and her father sat at opposite ends of a long table quietly waiting as a fine soup was placed before them by the house servant, she gave to quick smile to Nandi, a black skinned human woman who had served their house for several years and who despite her father's views, had grown quite fond of.

Bowing, the servant returned a quick smile before retreating to her place in the corner of the hall.

The girls heart skipped a beat when she saw her father watching, his eyes cold and full of malice filled her with dread, "Forgive me father I..."

His face softened, a hint of a smile returned "You are forgiven love, just enjoy your meal now and have yourself an early night".

"Of course father" Taless'naverine replied inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.

Rarely did she see him that angry, it wasn't a pretty sight when he was and so deciding to count her blessings the young Ayleid quickly finished her meal and retired for the night.

Sleep refused to come that night, her father always had strange views when it came to the keeping of slaves, most of which she still didn't really understand, but was only in the last year with his promotion to the Kings inner court had he begun to voice his intolerance of slaves, he had become more distant and the arguments he and Incra'te were increasing in frequency and hostility until he left the household to join the priesthood of the High Temple, so very far away. She missed her older brother every day and would never forgive her father for driving him away.

Taless'naverine's thoughts became troubled, worried that her father punish Nandi for what had happened, he would usually have a slave beaten only if there was good reason, but lately she just didn't know what he'd do.

The door to the slave shed creaked open loudly despite her best efforts and

With a small light sphere hovering above her Taless'naverine crept in, in search of Nandi.

The household usually kept around forty slaves at one time; they slept in a large building that always reminded her of horse stables with straw all over the floor and uncomfortable looking beds. Some slaves like Nandi had been given extra privileges and food for their long service to the family and it was to her room at the far end of the shed, past the slumbering slaves the girl tip toed.

The young Ayleid could see lamplight coming from the room as she approached, putting her ear to the door she heard people talking in low urgent tones.

"Young miss".

Taless'naverine spun about, almost crying out. Standing behind her was a tall muscular human man wearing little apart from his loincloth, his white skin and shaggy brown hair illuminated by her glow globe.

"Young miss", he said in broken Ayleid, "you should not be here, your father would not be pleased."

She raised her chin defiantly hoping to portray an air of superiority, "my father does not dictate where I can and cannot go, slave. Now take me to Nandi this instant".

He smiled sadly, "She is through here, but be warned young miss; your father has not been kind to this day".

"No!" She gasped. "What has he done?"

Before the man could answer taless'naverine burst into the room to a sight that would haunt her dreams for years. Lying on her bed with five slaves sitting around her was Nandi, her face barely recognisable through though the blood and bruising.

The others stood at once looking more than a little fearful.

Ignoring them the Ayleid sat at the woman's bedside, horrified at what she had been put through held her hand.

The slave's right eye flickered opened and focused on her. "My friend..." her voice trailed off for a moment, "you always were a kind one. Looking after me, always making me smile."

The girls' tears began to dot the sheets, shame and anger welling up inside.

"Shh, rest now." She whispered. "Ill make everything better, I can help."

"Too late for me little Lessa but there are others, so many others like me." Nandi laughed weakly, immediately coughing blood. "You have such a kind soul in you girl so I give you this token with hope, hope that one day when you are older and you understand, understand and do the right thing."

With that Nandi drew her last breath, struggling to speak; Taless'naverine thought she heard the words, Silver way.

The other slaves would tell her that night the stories of the silver way, a group of people working to free slaves across the empire and the token given to her, a simple coin etched with the Ayleid symbols for the sun, silver waters and home.

That night the girl made and oath over the body her friend, that she would one day join this silver way and bring an end to the barbarism that her people had become accustomed to for far, far to long.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Innocence Questioned.**_

_**Part 2**_

A pebble skipped across the water of the ornate garden pond leaving a trail of expanding ripples in its wake.

"Hah, that makes it twelve!" Called Incra'te, "can't see you beating that anytime soon sis".

"Stop being such a smart ass" replied Taless'naverine grinning as she readied her next stone.

"Come on Lessa, even as children you never could beat me at skimming and I was going easy on you then too" he teased, ducking just in time to avoid the stone aimed at his head.

Taless'naverine couldn't have asked for a more perfect summer's day she thought as she chased her brother around the family garden. She had just celebrated her seventeenth birthday and was overjoyed when Incra'te had arrived, managing to take time from his priestly duties to attend her coming of age ceremony, it had been nearly four years and taless'naverine had missed him deeply.

Earlier that day before her father, friends, various family acquaintances and members of the social elite, she had recited her oaths before the Pillars of the immortals in the cities Daedric temple; she had sworn to uphold and protect her house and empire, its morals and laws with her life.

The words were ashes in her mouth even as she had spoken them for she was held by another promise, one she had made many years before, to see nothing less than the destruction of the cornerstones of their way of life. The oppression, and genocide and the most base and degrading practices of slavery imaginable and something that her people had become completely blind to.

It was the true face of the glorious Ayleid Empire.

"Something wrong sis?" called Incra'te. "You look miles away

The silver haired woman smiled, forcing her dark thoughts aside "no I was just thinking".

"About anything in particular, you went all serious on me there".

She wanted so desperately to explain everything, the Silver way and the slaves, how their father had become a heartless and calculating butcher, but with his position as a priest of the high temple city, she found herself unable to open her heart to him as she always had.

Taless'naverine realised, to her shame, she couldn't trust him.

Movement caught her eye as guests made their way across the garden, waving as they saw the pair.

"Perhaps another time brother, it's not really important". Taless'naverine assured him

"Your sure?" he asked, concern playing across his face, his sister merely nodded before greeting her guests.

A breeze blew warmly through an open window as Taless'naverine walked down the long hallway, the silk curtains rippling against her body as she passed by.

She had retired early that evening, the day's events having taken quite a toll on her but since their time together in the garden Incra'te had not spoken to her so unable to sleep, Taless'naverine decided to prepare herself a small meal in the kitchens and spend some time reading and maybe, for a while at least enjoy a little leisurely diversion.

The Ayleid was passing by the dining hallway she heard the sound of movement from within.

More curious than alarmed she pushed the open the double doors into the grand dining hall expecting to find her father. The room was empty.

"Hello, Father is that you?" Getting no response she shrugged, putting it down to nothing more than an over active imagination turned to leave.

Finding the door before her was firmly closed.

Dread welled within her. She spun about, hearing something skittering about on the floor and cried out in horror.

Mudcrabs!

They were everywhere, crawling over the table, the furniture, down the walls. There were hundreds of them. a tide of chitin and claws crossing the floor towards her.

Screaming, Taless'naverine desperately tried to pull open the door, to no avail. The sound was overwhelming and squeezing shut her eyes Taless'naverine awaited the inevitable.

The sound ceased. Taless'naverine, the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, cautiously opened her eyes to see the hoard had stopped in its tracks about six feet from her, using the opportunity the Ayleid tried the door again, but was firmly sealed.

The sound of skittering movement renewed behind her and Taless'naverine turned to see a larger black mudcrab forcing its way through the others before stopping before her, just standing there, bobbing occasionally.

"By Sanguines balls" she muttered, "I'm going bloody crazy".

The mudcrab laughed. It was a rich, musical sound. "No lessa, not crazy".

Her jaw dropped, she knew that voice.

"Nandi?"

"You were always so very kind to me Lessa" the mudcrab replied. "Always taking care of me. I must go, but you must visit me, soon".

"What?" Taless'naverine asked, dumbfounded. "Visit where?"

"By the sea Lessa, I have so much to show you, so much you have to know".

Before she could respond, the mudcrab had turned had vanished amongst the others.

Taless'naverine leaned against the doors, silently watching the mudcrabs, when her heart skipped a beat. Out of the corner of her eye she could see someone standing next to her, looking straight at her.

With her heart pounding in her throat Taless'naverine tentatively looked upon the new arrival, and recoiled in horror, falling backwards she sent the mudcrabs scattering in all directions.

Standing before her like a vengeful god, Taless'naverine saw herself.

Standing there, her pale body was completely naked but covered from head to toe in arcane symbols, which appeared to be drawn in blood.

There were other differences to, her hair was longer and dishevelled and about her neck, held by a golden chain was a small black amulet, from which emanated an eerie blue glow.

The most terrifying thing about this twin, were her eyes, they were so full of fury and cold hatred that bored straight into Taless'neverine's soul.

The twin howled.

She arched back her head and howled, as if such a sound could sum up all the rage and pain and loss in all of the heavens, the twin howled for them all.

Taless'naverine cried out, sitting bolt upright in bed. Gasping for breath she held a hand to her hammering heart.

"Gods. A dream, just a dream" she muttered.

Her nightdress was soaked in sweat, much to her annoyance. Taless'naverine summoned a glow globe she pulled herself out of bed.

"Bad dreams?" a woman's voice asked from the shadows. Taless'naverine spun around to see a shadowy figure standing in the corner of her room.

"Don't worry, I aint here to rob you".

Her eyes fixed on the figure, Taless'naverine inched her way towards her chamber door. "If not, then who are you and how did you get past the house wards"? She demanded.

"The answer to your second dear is none of your damn business" the intruder retorted. "The first question however, I suppose you could call me, Silver way".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Innocence Questioned**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Taless'naverine just stood there agape at the cloaked figure standing across the other side of her bed chamber, was a member of the Silver way. After all these years they had come.

The figure moved into the light, hood down Taless'neverine couldn't see her face but had judged by her accent was a lowborn of one of the eastern cities, possibly Ondo or Malada.

"You're the silver way?" Recovering quickly, Taless'naverine made herself comfortable in one the many luxurious seats and discreetly moved her hand underneath the cushion.

"Looking for this?" The woman asked, producing a rolled parchment from the folds of her cloak.

It was her scroll of searing light, a piece of near priceless combat magic. Taless'naverine gritted her teeth and folded her hands upon her lap.

"Now perhaps we can continue without further interruption". Taless'naverine gestured for the cloaked woman to continue.

"Fair enough then, Taless'naverine Iscario" she replied emphasising her families name like it was something unwholesome.

"We've been watching you now for quite a while, waiting for the opportunity to present itself. With your coming of age you are a potentially valu".

"Cut the crap!" Taless'naverine barked. Standing, she walked over to a small cabinet and poured herself a glass of wine. "I am in absolutely no mood for protracted speeches, say what you mean to say or leave!"

"Fair enough, no more crap then". The woman chuckled. "One of the reasons of I'm here is because the Silver way is on the verge of being wiped out. With the recent slave uprisings in Wendir, Morahame and Kemen a massive effort is being made to ensure those responsible are dealt with, that being us of course. We need your help".

Frowning, Taless'naverine sipped her wine. She had heard nothing of a slave uprising; perhaps knowledge of the events had been suppressed.

"You need my help with what? I'm not exactly an expert in plotting slave rebellions".

"Perhaps, perhaps not only time will tell". Silver way replied.

"In two months from tomorrow a conclave will be held here where an Overlord will be appointed to bring an end the silver way. We want you to attend that meeting and deliver a message for us".

"A message, this should be interesting". Taless'naverine couldn't help keep the sarcasm from her voice, "And what is you wish me to ask them then?"

"Nothing". Silver way replied curtly, sitting on the corner of the bed and producing from the folds of her cloak a small vial of purple liquid. "This should speak volume enough".

"Don't know how it works exactly" she explained, holding the vial into the light. "But there is some kind of daedric presence infused into the poison which will, if all goes as promised, seek out the Overlord to be and kill him. And before you go off on some holier than thou speech about bloody morality know that four good people died getting this stuff!"

Taless'naverine settled back into her chair and for a moment stared into the wine glass. "When I was a girl I made a promise to someone, a slave actually, someone I called a friend. To put an end to all their misery and destroy the intolerance and small mindedness that's eaten away at our great culture. To give a chance of hope to those who have none and maybe even knock some sense into our people". Taless'naverine regarded the woman across the room. "Ill do what needs to be done, you have my promise".

"Thank you". She whispered, visibly relaxing. "Look, sorry I've been such an ass tonight. It's been a hard journey here and I lost a good friend and mentor on the way". Smiling ruefully, Silver way returned the vial to her cloak. "I imagine this isn't the great introduction you were hoping for eh?"

Taless'naverine smiled and offered the woman a glass of wine, which was eagerly accepted.

"I'm assuming you have a face under all that". She remarked. "Don't you think its time for a proper introduction?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is" she said pulling back her hood revealing a young woman, perhaps a few years older than Taless'naverine. Her lightly tanned face, although outstandingly beautiful, with dark hair that cascaded over her shoulders, it was her eyes that drew Taless'naverine; she had never such sadness before, but there was something else, a look of stubborn determination.

"The names Shalinva Ve'strian".

"Lessa". The other replied, raising her glass. "Pleased to meet you".

The pair spent the remaining night discussing the various possible ways of infiltrating the conclave, all of which were doomed to failure and by the time dawn arrived, both were exhausted.

"We're screwed". Shalinva stated. She was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "We always knew the wards and security were going to be tough to crack, but from what you've said there aint a hope in hell".

Taless'naverine, sitting in her chair lost in thought, didn't answer. Shalinva's voice faded into the background as an idea formed in her mind, a terrifying idea and one she knew she had been avoiding but one that was probably their only hope.

"Ill walk through the front door" she said with more determination than she felt. "I am the daughter of the kings high slave master after all".

Shalinva looked at her with a sad smile. "You knew all along that this was the only real chance of success, but I wanted you to decide in your time".

Taless'naverine nodded sombrely. "You realise what I'll have to do, don't you".

"Yes". Shalinva replied softly. "I'm sorry".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Innocence Questioned**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Father, why do we keep slaves?"

Jamin Iscario looked up from his desk as his daughter entered the study.

"I remember the first time you asked me that question Lessa".

"It was a long time ago" she replied, watching him closely. "There was much I did not understand then, or wish to accept".

"And now?" he asked, glancing up at her briefly before returning to his work.

The young woman walked over to an open window observing the great city with its teeming crowds below and for a moment said nothing.

Despite the gloriously warm day, her fathers' study seemed to have an odd chill about it.

"I am of age now Father, no longer a child and I must face the fact I have responsibilities to this house".

"You have always had a responsibility to this house and to me Taless'naverine" he stated frostily.

Here we go, she thought.

"But you have nothing but defy me at every at opportunity! Doing nothing but squander my wealth on useless things and the way you treat these slaves Lessa, you think I never noticed. You have no idea how that reflects on me in court, the excuses I've made for you. And now, only now you waltz in here with your grand epiphany!"

"Damn you Father it was never about you, don't you understand?" Taless'naverine cried.

Jamin launched himself out of his chair sending it flying backwards, a furious aura, like the very flames of Oblivion burst into life about him. "How dare you" he bellowed with a voice like an angry god. Grabbing his heavy work desk, the enraged Ayleid tossed it across the room smashing it to kindling. "The insolence!"

"I dare Father!" she cried, taking an involuntary step backwards. "I dare because it's all I have left. You drove Incra'te away, do you have any idea how much I hated you for that? He never wanted the role you chose him. Then you left me, a piece at a time, you have become some distant shadow of the man I once knew. Have you any idea how much you've hurt me father?" She felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "So I gave the slaves an easy time, I was the one who was generous and kind to them, not because I felt for them but because it infuriated you".

The fiery glow surrounding Jamin began to subside and he regarded the devastated study. "What is it you want from me Lessa?" he sounded suddenly tired.

Taless'naverine tentatively laid a hand upon her fathers shoulder. "I want to be a part of your world father, to be the daughter you wanted me to be with no more fighting between us; I wish to take the Blood Rite".

"So much like your mother" Jamin said with a thin smile. "She never backed down from a fight. Very well, I will make the arrangements" he squeezed his daughters' hand. "Your certain you wish to do this Lessa?"

"Yes Father" she nodded. "I made an oath".

All too easy, Taless'naverine thought as she left the study later that day. She felt elated both at the ease of which she had lied to her father and sickened to the pit of her stomach thinking of what was yet to come.

Shalinva had left earlier that morning, leaving Taless'naverine feeling lost and in need of someone to confide in, but she had to remain hidden until she felt the time was right.

Having to assume the persona of a cold and heartless member of the aristocracy was a terrible strain on Taless'naverine as it went against everything she personally stood for; she had quietly maintained good relations with many of the house servants, all of which had to be torn down to keep up appearances.

Taless'naverine grew increasingly uneasy as the days passed with doubts about the whole plan beginning to occupy her thoughts, sleeping was nearly impossible, so early one morning, after a lot of tossing a turning Taless'naverine was less than pleased to hear a knocking at her chamber door.

"Taless'naverine Iscario, daughter of Jamin and Talesh'navei you are hereby summoned to the halls of lament" her father called formally. "Prepare yourself Lessa". He added softly.

For a moment she was numb, laying there unable to move. It had happened just like that, when she had least expected it. Taking several deep breaths and focusing herself, Taless'naverine pulled aside her sheets.

Deep beneath the city, through a maze of dimly lit chambers and twisting corridors was the dominion of the slave masters of Miscarcand. It was a place of unspeakable pain and misery. Fresh slaves are taken into the depths and quickly 'educated', no one else outside of their ranks dared to tread here, for to do so meant a drawn out, painful death at the hands of the flesh sculptures.

It was through this maze a procession sixteen people, all wearing hooded black silk robes escorted a seventeenth.

Taless'naverine, was walked at the end of the silent march, she was the only one wearing white robes which signified her purity, something she now feared for.

For over an hour they walked in seemingly random directions until finally reaching a great, high domed chamber lit with huge levitating glow stones, in its centre was a large round pool. Evenly spaced around the pools edge were sixteen glowing runes, each signifying one of the Daedric powers. There was another space containing no runes at all. As the group approached its centre, each member took a prearranged position. Taless'naverine stood upon the empty space and looked down.

The pool was filled with blood.

Before the horror of it all had time to register, those assembled spoke the Sanguine Rite, beginning the initiation.

"Where there is light" they intoned in one voice.

"Darkness shall reign" she replied.

"Where there is hope".

"It shall be broken and tamed", she took a deep breath.

"The flesh you offer us", they continued.

"I sacrifice freely".

"The soul you give?" They asked.

"An open book to see". She concluded.

"Then take your place amongst us Acolyte and earn your mark".

In one fluid movement, the cloaked figures turned their backs to the pool before casting off their robes revealing naked women and men and upon each of their backs Taless'naverine noticed a Daedric inscription tattooed in black.

It was said that each one represented that persons true and innermost nature, Taless'naverine forced down the growing fear, for they were dark and evil inscriptions indeed.

Taless'naverine loosened her robe and let it slip to the ground revealing her milk white skin before stepping down into the pool.

It took all of her restraint not to vomit as she waded into the pool, hair trailing out behind her; it steadily became deeper, until at the centre the Ayleid stood to the breast in warm, thick blood where she stopped and waited.

She recalled some of the rumours told by her friends about those who had failed the rite and how they had devoured body and soul by the Daedric powers; she had always assured herself that they were just that.

Now she wasn't so sure and felt a near undeniable urge to flee and forget the whole stupid idea, but for nearly an hour nothing happened, Taless'naverine just stood there naked in the pool when she saw the tattoos' on those above begin to glow an eerie blue.

Something brushed passed her leg and crying out in alarm she twisted about in the fluid but saw nothing.

Something else brushed against her stomach, her back, legs and waist.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, as she was about to plea for aid when suddenly something below coiled around her legs and hips; Taless'naverine barely had time to scream as she was pulled under.

Blind terror coursed through her as Taless'naverine was pulled deeper and deeper; the light from above quickly dimmed and vanished. Desperately fighting not to exhale, she began seeing things moving towards her. They were huge and ethereal, radiating malice and they were surrounding her taking form, Daedra.

The servants of oblivion itself.

"Deceiver!" a voice boomed through her mind, it took all of her strength not to scream out as agony tore through her head.

More and more voices assailed her, each one a physical blow. "Pretender! Oath breaker!" they roared. "False believer!"

"Murderer!"

Taless'naverine screamed in agony, air bursting from her burning lungs and for a briefest moment she was still, at peace.

Then she inhaled, warm blood gushed down her throat and after a few moments the contorting and twitching ended as Taless'naverine's lungs filled.

All grew dark.

With a sharp intake of air Taless'naverine awoke to found herself lying naked upon on a cold stone alter. She stared up at into a clear night sky at unfamiliar stars, something in the distance the Ayleid heard a sound like the crashing of water on a shore. Oh gods I'm dead, she thought. With a sinking feeling in her stomach Taless'naverine sat up.

"I failed, bloody wonderful" she muttered. "Here I am nothing on but my skin, destined to walk forever through a forest; you Daedra have a sick sense of humour". Taless'naverine had the sudden urge to just burst out with laughter at the ridiculous twist of fate.

Looking through a thin copse of tree's there was indeed a beech and deciding that it was probably a good place to start her 'eternal wanderings' left the alter behind.

Taless'naverine had no idea how far she'd travelled as there were nothing familiar in the landscape, no moon to light her passage or way to measure time, not that such a thing mattered now, all that seemed to matter to her now was to reach the ocean, but there were no roads or paths only endless black fields of wheat that blew lazily in a breeze she couldn't feel and ever in the distance was the sound of the ocean, seemingly calling to her but always just out of sight. She walked on and on and on…

"I always knew you would come Lessa" said a voice behind her. It took a moment, or an eternity, for her to realise it was Nandi's. Taless'naverine turned to face the former slave and found herself standing upon white sands. There were warm silvery waters washing up between her feet and upon looking to her left and right she saw sandy shores disappearing off into the distance.

Taless'naverine's attention focused on the beautiful woman standing before, for Nandi was a sight to behold, standing there, her dark skin aglow and dressed in a fine white and gold silk dress with her wrists, neck and ankles adorned with silver and bronze, she was a picture of royalty among her people.

Taless'naverine crying out in relief, at the simple fact she was no longer alone and rushed forward to embrace her old friend, only to pass though her and landing face down in wet sand. Nandi laughter was full of love wand warmth as she watched the Ayleid sitting before her spitting out sand. "Alas kind little Lessa, the living cannot touch the dead and you young one, are still far from dead".

"What?" she asked "this is the test?"

"Yes and no" she answered. "My master has intervened in your failure to complete the ritual and brought you here".

"Nandi, what master?" she stammered, "What's going on?"

"You have a destiny little Lessa, one that has been foretold before the beginning of time". Nandi knelt down before the Ayleid and looking deep into her eyes, continued.

"You will witness the rise and fall of empires, Lessa. You will endure love and sorrow and hate beyond anything you can imagine". Nandi leaned forward towards the confused Ayleid, "Close your eyes Lessa, and see" She whispered.

So she did and for awhile there was darkness and the sound of waves washing against the shoreline until soft blurry images began taking form, suddenly a kaleidoscope of distorted scenes assaulted her; a massive battle line of mounted humans charging across a charred landscape into a hoard of Daedra emerging from oblivion gates. A funeral procession moving solemnly through the heart of Miscarcand with hundreds of onlookers lining the streets weeping. Two lovers entangled in the heat of passion.

The tower of the high temple, heart of the Ayleid realm, surrounded by a circular walled city.

Her eyes snapped open. "Is this my future Nandi?" Taless'naverine asked after collecting herself.

She shrugged. "Possibly, but I'm not privy to all the universes' secrets. Harmeaus Mora is the keeper of such knowledge, I am merely his voice.

Daedric gods, predictions of death and change left Taless'naverine feeling completely out of her depth.

"It is time us to part ways now Lessa and I can't say if we will meet again but you are to receive something, a gift or curse you may call it what you wish but it will open otherwise closed doors". Standing, Nandi brushed herself off before smiling and walking away.

"Wait!" Taless'naverine cried scrambling to her feet but Nandi had vanished.

White agony suddenly tore through her spine sending her falling into unconsciousness.

The blood pool began to bubble and churn and the slave masters turned as Taless'naverine's body surfaced, looking upon her many of them cried out in a mix of alarm, fear and awe for before them floated never before seen.

Tattooed across her entire back in glowing blue were a series of four interweaving inscriptions, three small flowing into a larger one. Down the back of Taless'naverine's left shoulder, flowing Daedric runes translating into fury, her right was loss, from the small of her back to the base of her spine, eternity.

The most alarming of all was the large flowing runes in the centre of her back linking all the others.

Innocence.

Bloody ell, that took some doing!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Innocence Questioned**_

_**Part 5**_

News of Taless'naverine's mark had spread through Miscarcand like wildfire.

No one, not even the king, had received such a branding and he was not one to be upstaged. Ordinarily he would have simply signed her death warrant and washed his hands of the matter, but the situation was far from ordinary.

Firstly she was the daughter of Jamin Iscario; his own high slave master who was a powerful man in his own right, and having many powerful allies within the slave guild was now a potential threat.

There were other problems plaguing him, the growing schism that started from within the slaves' guild was quickly polarizing opinion within the court itself, Nobles had come to blows over their differing opinions. Was she sent by the Oblivion lords to wrest power from the king? Was this a message or warning or a sigh of impending doom perhaps, some went so far as to pronounce Taless'naverine as the physical manifestation of all Daedra and even the kings on seers were at a loss to interpret the sigils across her back, she was a mystery, a deeply disturbing mystery.

For now the king merely watched and waited, quietly moving his pieces into play, waiting eagerly for any attempt on his throne.

Taless'naverine awoke to the sound of soft singing, a lullaby she had always heard from her father as a child. Smiling, she looked to see her father sitting across form her, his eyes closed in concentration as if trying to remember the words.

"Good morning father" she said, her voice strained and hoarse, he looked up and smiled ending his recital. "Good evening Lessa", he corrected. "How are you feeling?"

She had to think about it for a moment, her memories of the events were vague, like a faded dream, until she sat up in her bed.

Taless'naverine cried out as pain shot up the length of her back sending her crashing down onto the bed, her knuckles white as she gripped the sheets.

"Easy Lessa, you must be still", her father rushed to her bedside easing her back down. "The marks are still fresh, and it will be quite some time before there fully healed, you must rest and for the time being remain indoors, where it's safe".

"Safe?" Taless'naverine looked up at her father suddenly confused, "I passed the test didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did Lessa" he sighed, returning to the chair looking suddenly very tired, Taless'naverine was suddenly aware that she may have been discovered.

"Father, what's the matter?" She eased her herself carefully onto her side, wincing as pain threatened her again. "Has something gone wrong?" she asked trying to keep the rising concern from her voice.

"You completed the blooding Lessa as I had no doubt you would, my concern and in fact many people's, would be the mark you've received, you are the first of our kind to receive one such as this and nobody knows what to make of it, not even the king". He trailed off looking suddenly distant, "Lessa the king wants to view you, before the court. He intends to validate your mark personally". She was about to protest, but seeing the look in the fathers' eyes convinced her otherwise.

"The decision is made Lessa", he continued as his daughter sank back onto her bed quietly muttering obscenities. "Believe me this may soon be the least of your problems".

"I don't see how father", she answered more harshly than intended. "Being paraded about like a piece of meat before the lords of the land sounds as bad as it gets".

"Really", his laugh was as chilling as it was devoid of humour. "All I will say for now Daughter is to be on your guard and trust absolutely nobody".

With that Jamin left, closing the door quietly behind him leaving Taless'naverine feeling as if she had jumped from the proverbial torture cage into the acid pit.

The tower in which the king held court was a wondrous piece of architecture. It was the slightly smaller, but no less grand twin of the great spire in the holy temple city; it was a tribute to Ayleid artisans and a statement of the king's absolute authority.

Around the white marble tower nearly a dozen small black sentry crystals hovered lazily, their presence alone was enough to deter any would be attack.

Inside was no less impressive; the silver veined marble walls to the high domed ceiling above the circular throne chamber throbbed with pent up energies, they were supported in turn by sixteen high arched columns each of which were etched with glowing Daedric runes and displayed coats of arms, great house banners, tapestries and the many and spoils of war hanging from trophy racks.

Despite the splendour there was seating for only one. The ornate gold and marble throne stood on a raised dais where the King of Miscarcand looked down upon his assembling lords.

Today he would finally meet this girl that had been causing such a commotion, but for the time being he pressed on with other more pressing matters concerning his realm, savouring the moment when he would finally come face to face with this little upstart.

Taless'naverine had spent most of the day with her stomach in knots. Trying to summon up the courage to face the king was becoming increasingly difficult as the hours passed; she was becoming agitated and perhaps more than a little frightened.

As the servants fussed about her, preparing her hair and attire Taless'naverine thoughts turned to her father who was due to accompany her to audience but not yet arrived and the thought of being paraded around as some kind of object of curiosity disgusted her to the core.

"Pigs, all of them". She muttered.

Taless'naverine winced as the comb snagged a knot. "Apologies milady".

"That's quite alright Ingrid", she smiled weakly, much to the servants relief. "I was thinking of wearing it down loose anyway".

She looked confused for a moment, "Milady is that not against protocol? Surly the king will be angered", she quickly cast her eyes down fearing she'd overstepped her place, but the Ayleid merely laughed. Standing Taless'naverine pulled out the pins that held her hair letting it cascade over her shoulder and back.

Looking into her mirror, she couldn't help but smile at her small act of rebellion. "I certainly hope so. Inform my father if of when he returns that I intend to go to before the king unescorted. Now, return to your duties", the servants curtsied leaving Taless'naverine alone with her reflection.

The grand double doors swung silently opened before Taless'naverine, dressed in a simple white robe before the lords of the realm.

She was terrified, terrified and elated all at once

Raising her chin she regarded the assembled lords briefly, steeling herself, the young woman ignored the protests and cries of outrage at her breach of etiquette and forged her way through them, to stand before the king.

Standing above her, adorned with his finest ornate golden armour, a bloody red silken robes and a cape of white lion fur, a simple circlet of silver that sat upon his brow glowed a faint blue, the king looked down at the girl with a wrath and contempt that was almost palpable threatening to strip Taless'naverine of what little determination she had.

"Your hair requires attention", he remarked coldly.

The entire chamber went silent as the king left the dais striding towards the white robed woman who, despite the fear rolling off of her refused to lower her eyes in subservience.

He stood before her, dark eyes staring into her blue grey. "This insult will not be forgotten child", he warned. When Taless'naverine said nothing in response he continued, voice raised for al to hear, "Taless'naverine Iscario, you have summoned here to display your sigillum. In your own time please", he added sarcastically.

Gritting her teeth, Taless'naverine turned her back to the king, loosened her robe and let it drop to the floor, ignoring the gawking nobles whispered, comments and juvenile sniggers.

The king took his time examining the mark, his fingers tracing down her back and breath upon her neck made her want to retch.

Taless'naverine felt a sudden burning sensation down her spine.

"What is this"! The king gasped, suddenly crying out in agony and staggered away from her, Taless'naverine turned and was horrified to see the king fall backwards, his eyes were gushing blood.

All about her cries of alarm erupted and nobles rushed to the aid of the king, but were halted in their tracks as a dozen heavily armed and armoured dremora burst into existence around him in a protective circle, mercilessly cutting down anybody who got to close to their lord, it was pandemonium.

Taless'naverine stood there stunned as chaos reigning around her, it was almost like a dream with noble lords and ladies, dressed in all their finery, with all their power scrabbling over each other to flee the massacre, only to be reduced to bloody chunks of meat and magic blasted ruin over the pristine marble floor.

She was jolted from her daze as, out of nowhere a hooded person grabbed her arm, before she even protest Taless'naverine was engulfed in white light.

"What in Dagon's name were you thinking?" Shalinva raged, pacing back and forth, "have you any idea just how long we spent preparing this operation, how many people died? All for nothing!"

The two of them had appeared in Taless'naverine's bed chamber where she had collapsed in a disoriented heap on the floor.

"Are you even listening? Lessa, what happened in there?" She demanded.

"I don't know damn it!" Taless'naverine cried, "his eyes just bled, he was looking at my mark and". She trailed off; shivering as the shock of her ordeal set in she stood and quickly dressed.

Shalinva went to the window, quickly peering through the curtains. "We've got a problem sweet cake, I used my last portal scroll pulling your naked ass out of that mess, and if the palace guards aint already on their way, they soon will be".

An explosion shattered the window, hurling debris across the room and Shalinva screamed as a shard of glass tore through her left leg.

"Come on, I know a way out of the city". Hauling the injured woman to her feet, Taless'naverine fled the devastated room.

Explosions more distant this time rattled the windows as the pair hurried through the upper gallery; a bright flash caught their attention. Looking out of the window they saw the city burning. "By all that is holy," Shalinva whispered.

There was a battle raging in the skies above Miscarcand, mages belonging to the royal guard, the slave guild and other houses were dancing and weaving around in an intricate and deadly display, pitched against each other in a unrestrained orgy of destruction as they unleashed lightning and fire tracing across the smoke laden sky and into the other and buildings below bursting them open, littering the congested streets with fiery death.

Tearing themselves away, the pair made their way through the estate into the underground levels where Taless'naverine directed her companion into a small room stacked high with wine bottles, she pulled on one of them.

"Yeah yeah, not bad smart ass". Shalinva chuckled as a section of wall swung inwards to reveal a dark tunnel. Smiling smugly, Taless'naverine summoned a small glow sphere before leading the way.

The devastating civil conflict in Miscarcand continued for nearly three days reducing large sections of the city into burnt out graveyards and was only brought to an end by the intervention of the high temple Aurorans and a decree of martial law, three days late for the hundreds of people killed.

The temple Inquisitors declared that the conflict had been sparked by the assassination of the high king and brutal murder of half the court by unknown assailants, with political tensions at breaking point, the great houses were quick to point the blame at their nearest rival, most of them had been annihilated, even the powerful slavers guild had been left in ruin.

The few nobles to survive the conflict were stripped of their titles and transported to the high temple for further interrogation until a successor king is chosen and enthroned.

Of a certain white haired woman who had allegedly met with the king near the time of his death, there is no mention.

Blimey guvna, that took a bitta doin.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Innocence Questioned**_

_**Part 6**_

The forest was dark, dank and miserable, the deluge had not let up for three days now and the undergrowth was saturated. The local wildlife had long since found shelter from the rain as it pounded noisily against the forest canopy.

There were a series of bright explosion deep within the woods followed quickly by deep thundering rumbles.

Two women, running as fast as they could through the sodden undergrowth, one supported by the other her arm slung over shoulder, groaning in pain.

Behind them, a mob of heavily armed warriors, mages and Daedra were closing in.

Another burst of magical energy shot over Taless'naverine's head impacting against a nearby tree blasting splinters in all directions. More magic erupted around them forcing to deviate from their course.

"I think were in trouble Lessa". Shalinva remarked, half joking despite her injury.

"You think?" she replied, shouting as another fireball hurtled towards them.

It struck the ground directly behind the two women blasting up steaming mud and debris, throwing them both through the air.

Dazed, Taless'naverine searched desperately for her friend, finding her lying on the ground clenching her stomach, agony across her face.

This was it then, she thought grimly. Hauling herself to her feet, Taless'naverine wiped the blood and dirt off her face and drew her sword and faced her pursuers one last time.

There was an ear shattering roar behind her and Taless'naverine spun around to see an enormous horned creature swinging a great double headed axe above its head charging towards her.

Several weeks earlier

It had taken the pair longer than expected in getting to their destination. Having left Miscarcand burning behind them, the refugees fleeing the city and the city guards attempting in vain to round up suspected agitators, the pair had to make several detours to avoid detection.

When Shalinva and Taless'naverine eventually reached the Silverways stronghold, hidden in the ruins of Rielle, the white haired woman was exhausted.

What little remained of Rielle was scattered across the side of a mountain, weather worn slabs of masonry lay strewn across the ground, in the process of being overwhelmed by vegetation. The city itself had been the victim of an old war and had long since been forgotten.

"Cant we stop for a minute, my feet are killing me", Taless'naverine complained as laboured up particularly ragged terrain.

Their flight from the city had been incredibly hard on her, having to leave behind everything she knew, and knowing she could never return and knowing that somehow she was responsible for the kings' death, the catalyst for the terrible conflict.

So for three days they ran, slept in caves and hid in forests staying away from the trade routes. The thin summer dress that Taless'naverine had thrown on in her haste had had been reduced to little more than sodden, torn rags and in the cold mountain air did little to improve her mood.

"No" Shalinva replied curtly, offering her hand to help her over the difficult terrain, looking among the boulders and crevices, Taless'naverine followed her gaze.

"Something's not right", Shalinva warned, drawing two small daggers. "We should have been intercepted by the wardens by now, they usually stop anybody coming near the stronghold for interrogation, but there's nobody here".

They climbed in silence, Shalinva constantly searching for any danger until pointed out a ruined entrance into the city vaults, it was only then they saw signs of life. Sitting relaxed, but clearly alert were three men watched them approach.

Shalinva motioned Taless'naverine to stop. "Stay here a minute, I'll see what's going on". While she approached the group, Taless'naverine took the opportunity to sit and rest her aching feet.

After a few minutes Shalinva returned looking confused. "Seems like you've been expected", she said. "Apparently Lorenk ordered the guards to stand off and watch you".

"Any idea why?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Shalinva smiled apologetically. "I suppose we don't get all that many king slayers around these parts". She gave Taless'naverine's shoulder a quick squeeze, "don't worry about. C'mon the old guys waiting".

Taless'naverine was pleasantly surprised to see Rielle's underground levels in good condition, compared to the ruins above. The passageways were warm and well lit, people passed them as the descended and some acknowledging Shalinva as they went by, all looked busy.

The pair stepped onto a large balcony overlooking a grand chamber, it was the hub of activity with dozens of people hunched over tables looking through large books and speaking in urgent hushed tones. One of them looked up and waved the pair to join them.

An older, heavily scarred man with grey shoulder length hair and dark green eyes welcomed Shalinva with open arms and she embraced him with a grin.

"Good to see you again you old goat".

"Shalinva, charming as always. So, Taless'naverine Iscario it's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who killed the king of Miscarcand".

"I didn't kill him" she stated flatly.

"She's modest too". Taless'naverine sighed before reciting her experiences during the blooding, the incident in the throne chamber and the battle for the city. Lorenk sat quietly absorbing the information.

"That doesn't make much sense; assassination isn't really Hermeaus Mora style". He said thoughtfully. "Daedra are chaotic and unpredictable at the best of times, but this doesn't add up" he continued, "You said the king was killed looking at your sigil?"

Taless'naverine nodded, not happy to be reminded of the event. "I wouldn't risk looking at it if I were you" she said quietly. The master of the silverway shook his head, "Wasn't thinking of it. The mark is quite a mystery, might even be a weapon or something we can use to aid the cause. In any case we should pay Ilithari a visit; maybe she can make sense of this".

"Thank you" she replied. "Who is she?"

"She lives in seclusion not far south of here, an old seer of some kind, very powerful. Usually its impossible to get near her if her guardians don't like you". He said flashing a grin.

Taless'naverine raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"She lives in the heart of a minotaur enclave kid. There's a whole clan of them who see her as a prophetess or leader, she helps us out every now and again in the way of information and spells components and we keep people from venturing to close to her turf". He leaned in close to Taless'naverine, is grin growing wider, "Gotta be nice to her though, her temper is a mite unpredictable.

Shalinva cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Sorry to butt in here guys. Lorenk what in oblivion is going on here?" she gestured at the activity around them. Lorenk took them into a smaller chamber that acted as his private study, offering them a glass of wine and a seat.

"Ah yes, we've been getting rather concerning reports of the human tribes in the northern wilds are preparing for war." This news didn't particularly shock Taless'naverine. "Many of the tribes are constantly fighting at each other, usually for land and resources".

"Ordinarily I'd agree", he nodded, "except in this case their all gearing for war and it seems under one banner".

Shalinva took a sip of wine, frowning. "You don't think they would attack us do you?"

"They wouldn't have the balls, not after the seven hills massacre. About twenty years ago", he explained to Taless'naverine, "having endured long enough at the hands of the various kingdoms, the human clans united and swept down into the valley sacking the town of Agna along with several villages. In retaliation the temple sent in Umeril".

Taless'naverine waited patiently for him to continue.

"Gods girl don't you know your history, Shalinva you've picked a fine one here. Umeril was sent to 'correct the human problem', so he wiped out the army and then he completely sterilized the mountains of them, didn't even bother with prisoners".

She quietly shook her head, she had always thought of the great sorcerer king of the west as the typical hero in golden armour fighting to save the day.

"Look kid, don't worry too much about it were keeping a close eye on things, Shalinva will take care of you from now on, teach you everything you need to know, she can be a pain in the ass sometimes but she knows hers stuff, so pay attention".

Taking that as their cue to leave, the two women stood to leave. Lorenk held out his hand. "Welcome to the silverway".

Shaking his hand, Taless'naverine nodded "thank you".

"C'mon, let's get you out of these things" Shalinva said.

She led Taless'naverine through a series of passageways, deeper into the stronghold until the reached what appeared to be living quarters, complete with racked beds, various entertainments and a steaming spar, which Taless'naverine eyed enviously. She was given fresh clothing and while Shalinva requisitioned a bed for her she lat back in the steaming hot spar and relaxed for the first time in days.

Every day for the following two and a half weeks Taless'naverine spent training in various weapons with under the watchful eye of Shalinva, although she was a hard teacher at times she found a growing respect for the woman and her controversial techniques. Kosiv Dushane, the Silverways resident mage, or the old man the he was fondly known as, found her to be powerful but unfocused when using magic, so took her under his wing also, and so her training relentlessly continued.

Shalinva woke her earlier than usual; Taless'naverine threw her pillow in her general direction.

"Rise and shine beautiful".

"Bugger off" she muttered groggily.

She picked up the pillow and playfully walloped her over the head with it.

"Knock it off" she laughed. "Cant I at least one day to myself?"

"Nope", Shalinva pulled away her sheet. Taless'naverine, naked underneath quickly covered her modesty.

"The boss wants to see you; you're off to see Ilithari within the hour". Her eyes lingered a second longer as turned and left.

Taless'naverine watched her go, smiled softly.

Four people walked cautiously through the dense forest in a spaced column with Lorenk at the fore. Behind him were Taless'naverine and Shalinva while Kosiv guarded the rear.

As the travelled Kosiv told Taless'naverine what he knew of the Minotaur's in the area, how they had once been a thriving race with dozens of clans all over the area and with the rise Ayleid nation they steadily lost land to expansion until all that was left were a few enclaves.

Lorenk called a halt to their march. "Were on the border now, we'll have to wait a while for them to turn up so you might as well get some rest".

They nodded, finding a spot to relax. Lorenk kept watch while Kosiv kept himself busy with a book he'd brought for the trip; he was distracted on more than a few occasions by giggling as Shalinva and Taless'naverine entertained themselves reminiscing, playing childhood games and telling very unladylike jokes.

Four hours later Lorenk got their attention, "Here they are, on your feet".

Standing, they watched as two towering Minotaur's trudged towards them. Clad in chain and leather armour and wielding large hammers they stopped before Lorenk who bowed before them.

"What's going on?" Taless'naverine whispered, watching as Lorenk conversed with one of the Minotaur's.

"He's requesting permission to enter their lands", Kosiv replied quietly. "Its more of a formality, but it keeps everybody happy".

She nodded, watching as Lorenk handed over a small parcel, which according to the mage contained several powerfully enchanted items.

The lead Minotaur accepted the gift with a slight bow before motioning the group forward.

The group was escorted through the forest for nearly an hour, Taless'naverine could see their hosts were steering them clear from the various settlements she could see in the distance.

Night was falling when they finally arrived at their destination; Taless'naverine was disappointed to see it was only a small cave entrance, partially obscured by vegetation which the Minotaur's parted for them allowing them entry, a shiver ran down her spine when she realised both of them were staring at her.

The cave interior to their surprise was warm and well lit, it had a well lived in feel to it. Glow globes floated before the group, guiding them deeper underground.

"I suppose this would be a bad time to say I'm claustrophobic wouldn't it" Shalinva joked, her voice echoing off the walls. Taless'naverine chuckled, more to relieve her growing tension, the shiver running down her back had become an uncomfortable tingling.

The main chamber had been carved out of the natural rock to from a large circular, domed chamber. As they entered Taless'naverine stopped in her tracks seeing in the centre of the chamber, surrounded by pillars of stone was a circular pool.

"Be at ease child, no harm will come to you within these walls". A woman's voice echoed over the walls, but she had only half heard. Flashing images of blood and torment and drowning assaulted her. She felt suddenly nauseous.

Shalinva squeezed her shoulder. "Lessa, you alright?"

"No" she whispered, "I have to get out of here". Turing to leave, Taless'naverine suddenly collapsed, vomiting over the floor.

When she awoke, Taless'naverine found herself in a large raised bed; she had a thumping headache and her throat raw. Looking around she saw Shalinva sitting next to her bed, engrossed in a large book.

"Morning beautiful" she said hoarsely. Grinning, Shalinva set the book aside and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was starting to wonder I you'd ever surface, how do you feel?"

"You remember when we drunk Tev and Huna under the table?"

"Ah" Shalinva grimaced in sympathy, "that a hangover I won't soon forget, anyway, Ilithari and the old goat wanted to see you as soon as possible".

She nodded, giving shalinva's hand a quick squeeze as she stood. "Thanks for staying with me".

"You'd do the same for me" she smiled. Stopping at the chamber entrance, Shalinva looked back at her, grinning. "You should do something about the snoring though".

Lorenk, Kosiv and Shalinva were standing at ilithari's private chambers looking somewhat disgruntled.

"She wants to see you alone" said Lorenk. "Just remember your manners and it'll be okay".

Shalinva sighed. "Stop fussing, she can take care of herself. We'll see you in a bit Lessa".

Taless'naverine nodded; reassured by their presence as she entered.

Unlike the other chambers this one was small and lit only in candle light. It was cluttered with all manner of trinkets, charms, rolled scrolls and other assorted junk, sitting in the centre of it all was an old woman.

She was dressed in a simple homespun robe; her wispy grey hair obscured her face.

"Please sit; I've been waiting some for this day daughter of Talesh'navei, some time indeed".

"How do you know my mother?" she blurted.

Ilithari gestured patiently for her to be seated.

Sitting before her, Taless'naverine was startled to see that in the place of her eyes, Ilithari had two black faceted gems which made her appear almost insect like.

"I knew your mother, Taless'naverine" she smiled, showing a row of rotting teeth, "because I'm the one who delivered you, that and you've been graced with your mother's fine looks and not that idiot she married. But you've come to learn about your mark, yes?" Taless'naverine nodded, remaining silent. "Good, now tell me everything.

Once again she recounted her tale, leaving out no details. Ilithari's mood became more sombre".

"Let me see the mark girl" she interrupted.

Here we go again, Taless'naverine thought as she disrobed.

The old woman wasted no time in examining the sigil; she pressed her fingers in certain points of her back while muttering in an arcane language. The candles flickered for a moment before blowing out completely leaving the chamber in a pulsing blue light, it only took Taless'naverine a moment to realise it was the sigil.

"There. It's done", the old woman said slumping back, exhausted.

"Wha... what have you done?" She cried, too petrified to even move.

"Unlocked your potential child", she muttered, "as it was meant to be". Taless'naverine quickly pulled on her shirt and faced Ilithari, scared and furious. "What in Dagon's name are you waffling on about?" she demanded.

Quicker than she could see, Ilithari backhanded Taless'naverine across the face, whipping back her head and drawing blood. "Do not ever mention that name here, understood?" she warned coldly, pointing a bony finger at her. "Ever!"

Any thought of protest quickly ended when Taless'naverine noticed her gemstone eyes glowing unnervingly red. With a gesture the candles sparked into life.

"Tell me girl", Ilithari continued as if nothing had happened, "what do you believe happens after death?"

Taless'naverine was taken aback by her quick temper and struggled to answer. "I don't really know. Some say you ascend to the stars above, others say you're received into the care of the Aedra, or Daedra, while some think there's nothing".

"An honest answer", Ilithari replied. "I believe in something very different girl, a circle in which everything is born, lives its life and dies. It applies to everything, people, the animals; the very stars above us will some day fade and die, but from the energies left behind new life forms. The same applies to our empire."

Wow, she hadn't heard that one before. "Are you saying the empire is dying?" she asked dubiously, Ilithari shook her head sadly.

"The empire is already dead; it doesn't know it yet." She said grimly. "You, Taless'naverine, daughter of Talesh'navei will be the harbinger of the empire reborn, free of the corruption and evil of the old".

"Enough!" Taless'naverine shouted, standing. "This is some kind of sick joke I am not amused".

"Then before you depart", she retorted, "take this". Ilithari passed her a golden chain, to her horror was an all too familiar black metal amulet. "Keep this close, please" the old woman almost pleaded. "It will keep you safe". Taless'naverine took the amulet and turned to leave.

"You have a kind soul girl, loving and innocent", Ilithari called after her. "But hold on to these things girl for soon your morality will be tested in fire".

They left the enclave in silence. Taless'naverine refused to speak of the conversation to anyone. Her head was spinning with the dire warnings and prophecies that she was somehow linked to.

Her journey to the stronghold was spent in a daze.

Taless'naverine's training continued. She pushed herself harder, training for longer than both Shalinva and Kosiv advised, but dark portents were never far from her thoughts, no matter how much she tried to escape them.

It was shalinva's pleasure to inform her friend that her training was completed and soon they would be going on their first mission together.

Their first was to infiltrate a brothel in Wendir, liberating dozens of enslaved women and burning the place down for good measure; the poisoning of the infamous slavemaster Tor'chiliad. His meal laced with Hallucinogenic drugs, leaving his mind reduced to that of an infant, and the theft of his secretive documents detailing the layout of his new slave processing complex and framing his consort, Lady Elonia Ni'jin for it all.

With each success they became more confident in their abilities, their friendship grew stronger.

Travelling single file down the forest roadway, the six slave caravans made best possible speed to the trade centre in Elenglynn. Six weeks after the disaster in Miscarcand the slaving routes had routed away from that area, causing a substantial loss in profit.

The slave master took his frustration out on those slaves he saw as unhealthy to be any good at market. He smiled, reminiscing about he'd raped and tortured the last woman to death in the nearby woods. Perks of the job, he thought.

He didn't feel the lightning bolt shattering his skull instantly melting the brain matter inside.

The guards reacted swiftly, and summoned Daedra burst into existence, charging into the surrounding woods in search of enemies. Mages of the Silverway responded summoning Aureals to confront and hold them while lesser scamps were used to harass the guards while the main force made its way to the caravan.

Lightning and fire shot over their heads as Shalinva, Taless'naverine and several others tasked with freeing the slaves charged the caravan. Recovering from the initial surprise, the guards skilfully executed a counteroffensive in the summoning of more dremora and suddenly the group was at risk of being surrounded.

Quickly taking stock of the situation, Shalinva ordered them to slay the summoners to dispel the Daedra. The two forces charged into each other, devastating magic's were hurled at point blank range, bursting and vaporizing people on each side before the song of steel upon steel drowned all other sounds.

The atmosphere in the camp was subdued. Despite their latest success, they had suffered many losses and now silverway and former slaves sat together around campfires drinking wine to their memory.

Taless'naverine drifted among them, receiving a smile or a token of gratitude.

Gradually making her way to the edge of the encampment, she noticed a young human woman sitting alone, staring into a small campfire.

"May I sit with you a while?" she asked, the woman nodded but remained silent, just staring into the fire, her dark eyes dancing in its light. Taless'naverine recognised her from rescue earlier that day, her wavy shoulder length hair, her wild eyes and a scar that ran from under her left ear down her jaw.

Taless'naverine offered her jug of wine which the woman accepted with a small nod of thanks.

"You were one of those who saved us today, weren't you" she said, her voice soft and hard to hear over the crackling of the fire. "Thanks."

"Your welcome" the Ayleid replied, "We do what we can; I just wish it hadn't cost so many lives".

Passing over the bottle, she shrugged. "What's done is done, we are alive because of your actions, but I noticed that you don't seem to be celebrating with the others".

Taless'naverine sighed. "During the rescue a friend of mine was severely wounded and I've been concerned for her".

"Then I hope your friend makes a speedy recovery. What about you though", she continued, "You don't look much like the type to go around fighting and freeing slaves". The woman glances up from the fire, looking deep into Taless'naverine's eyes. There was something about her the Ayleid unsettling, but was unable to put her finger on it.

"I was once a member of the nobility, my father", she reconsidered what she was going to divulge, "he was close to the king of Miscarcand".

She had heard of the massive funeral procession through the heart of the city. Her father had been in one of those coffins.

Pushing aside her dark thoughts looked up from the fire to find the former slave watching her intently. Her dark eyes seemed so old and sad for one so young, Taless'naverine had the strangest feeling she was being scrutinised.

"So" she said, wanting to move the focus of attention. "Tell about yourself".

"Not much to tell", she shrugged. "Life as a slave is one of monotony. You wake up, you work, you get beaten if you don't work hard enough and if you survive the day you sleep and are grateful". Her voice grew hard and bitter, quite understandable Taless'naverine thought.

"But of course you'd know all about that, wouldn't you".

"Know what"? Taless'naverine asked confused.

"When you were fighting, I saw the tattoo on your back. A sigillum, a slavers mark" she spat.

Taless'naverine was taken aback by this, not only was the woman observant but clearly highly intelligent, knowing the mark by its ancient title, it made her nervous.

"Who are you?" she asked in her own language, venturing the slave was familiar with it. She was rewarded with a tight lipped smile, for a while she said nothing, staring into the fire deep in thought.

"I was taken at the age of fourteen you know" she replied in Ayleid. "My family butchered and home burnt to the ground. A few of us were taken to Lindai. Do you know what they do to the women in Lindai"? Taless'naverine shook her head and she continued.

"While the men are put to work in the mines, the women have their minds broken, though torture, rape and drugs they are reduced to being playthings".

"By Azura" Taless'naverine whispered, horrified. "How did you survive?"

A genuine smile spread across her face. "I fooled them, made my 'masters' believe I was compliant little human. I was given to a rich noble as a gift and over time the idiot became enamoured with me, taught me much about your people, then one night, after he'd had me, I killed him in his sleep". She made a cutting gesture across her throat.

"I managed to escape but was recaptured a few days later, that's when your people turned up".

She rolled up her left sleeve exposing a series of ugly brandings up her arm.

"This is my name, Ayleid", she said accusingly. "I'm sure you're familiar with them".

Taless'naverine shook her head, disgusted at the ingratitude of the woman; she excused herself and left the fire. Joining Shalinva in their tent, she was careful not to wake her injured companion as she snuggled in next to her.

The next morning she discovered the woman had vanished without a trace during the night, somehow getting past both guards and wards.

"The woman who disappeared last night", she asked Rau'shin, their record keeper, "any idea who she was?"

He spent a few minutes going through his lists. "Here we are". He tapped on the page. "Her name was Alessia".

Taless'naverine nodded her thanks and left to ready Shalinva for travel.

The camp split up later on that day; the freed slaves were split up amongst the silverway members who teleported them to various safe locations around the land. Shalinva, supported between Taless'naverine and a serious young man named Yeris teleported back to the stronghold.

As they appeared they realised something was wrong. Instead of teleporting in the heart of the stronghold the trio found themselves in an unfamiliar forest, it was dark and torrential rain soaked the instantly.

"Interception" Yeris warned, drawing his sword. He died a second later as his body exploded, showering the other two in steaming blood and entrails.

They ran as fast as they could through the woods, low hanging branches whipping by them as desperately tried to escape.

Fiery explosion blossomed around them and looking behind, Taless'naverine saw a large group pursuing them.

"I think were in trouble Lessa". Shalinva remarked, half joking despite her injury.

"You think?" she replied, shouting as another fireball hurtled towards them.

It struck the ground directly behind the two women blasting up steaming mud and debris, throwing them both through the air.

Dazed, Taless'naverine searched desperately for her friend, finding her lying on the ground clenching her stomach, agony across her face.

This was it then, she thought grimly. Hauling herself to her feet, Taless'naverine wiped the blood and dirt off her face and drew her sword and faced her pursuers one last time.

There was an ear shattering roar behind her and Taless'naverine spun around to see an enormous horned creature swinging a great double headed axe above its head charging towards her.

She rolled out of its path as the giant Minotaur charged past her into the pursuers. She watched as the giant creature quickly disembowelled each of them in turn, the last one turned to flee only to be cut from head to groin.

Running over to Shalinva, Taless'naverine could see the wound in her stomach had reopened and was bleeding heavily. She quickly set about administering healing charms and didn't notice the Minotaur until it was behind her. It dumped two armoured corpses at her feet. Taless'naverine's initial confusion quickly gave way to rage as she looked upon the broken humans.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Innocence Questioned**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"The humans must know their place Lessa", her father had said. "For if they are given just a moment's leniency they will turn on you like a pack of wild animals".

The girl nodded obediently, then asked "Do they all hate us father?"

"Yes they do Lessa. When they look out of their filthy caves and see our glorious civilization they become jealous and hateful, so they try to destroy all we have worked for. It is in their nature".

"What about Nandi?" Taless'naverine asked. "She's nice; sometimes I even let her play with me".

"You must never do that again daughter" he said sternly. "She is a slave who must know her place. If given the chance she, along with all others like her would kill you without a second thought. Remember this always".

Standing in the middle of the forest with freezing rain soaking her skin Taless'naverine stared down at the two dead humans.

A storm of emotions tore through her. Anger and a terrible sense of betrayal. But none profound than the sense of guilt.

After all these years, had her father been right?

Now wasn't the time for, she thought. Returning to Shalinva, Taless'naverine saw that, although her friend had lost a great deal of blood, the timely use of her healing charms had, for now at least halted the bleeding.

"Who are you?" she asked the towering minotaur standing behind them. It knelt beside her and from within its armour produced a small, black faceted gem, Taless'naverine nodded. "Ilithari sent you?"

The Minotaur nodded silently before standing and pointing off into the woods.

Shalinva stirred, opening her eyes. "Lessa what's going on?" she asked weakly and Taless'naverine carefully sat her up against a tree.

"Where safe for now Linn", she replied softly. "One of Ilithari's Minotaur's got here just in time".

"So I guess that means I missed out on the fun eh?" Shalinva's laugh was quickly cut short as she began coughing harshly.

"Easy Linn, I'm going to get you out of here and get back to the stronghold. They have to know it was the humans".

With the assistance of their silent companion, Taless'naverine made their way through the soaked and tangled undergrowth making their way gradually eastward. The minotaur set a grueling pace, only allowing Taless'naverine short stops and when Shalinva fell into a coma, insisted on carrying her himself. She suspected that her companion was bleeding internally and used every healing charm in her possession to keep her alive.

The rain relented with the coming of the dawn and it was only then, as the woods began to thin slightly that Taless'naverine knew where she was, she realized that the interception magic used on them had taken off course far to the south west, probably near Ninendava, she thought. Before her, through the dwindling tree's, a welcoming sight of the Jeral mountains greeted her.

"Not far now beautiful" she whispered, stroking Shalinva's face. "Nearly home".

As they left the cover of the forest for the open foothills, the Minotaur became more alert, constantly searching the surroundings for signs of danger. Taless'naverine was glad of its company and the protection it offered.

The Ayleid offered to take the lead as the paths higher into the mountains became more familiar. They trekked up a several old animal trails that crossed the Jerals until finally, to her relief, they reached the plateau near the stronghold.

Taless'naverine heard the Minotaur behind her growl a warning and she spun around expecting an attack, instead she saw a familiar landscape below, spreading into the distance with huge untouched regions of forest dominating the land and patchworks of cultivated farmland existing tentatively on the borders.

What caught her eye though were the dozens of columns of black smoke rising into the horizon. Cities were burning.

Her chest grew tight at the horror laid before her; looking up at the Minotaur Taless'naverine tried to gauge it's reaction but the creature merely stood there watching impassively.

Had there been an attack against the empire? She wondered and had the humans who ambushed them have any part to play, or perhaps war had erupted among the houses.

Doubts filled her mind. Had the Silverway, with its efforts to repatriate slaves been indirectly responsible? Feeling tears rolling down her cheeks, Taless'naverine quickly turned her back on the scene and continued towards the stronghold.

The empire is already dead, she remembered Ilithari saying. It just didn't know it yet.

There were bodies everywhere.

As Taless'naverine and her companions approached the stronghold's entrance she saw, to her dismay that a massacre had taken place.

She walked numbly through the outlying ruins seeing two score Silverway lying in pools of blood, amongst them were the bodies of human warriors.

"Bastards!" she spat, kicking one of the humans over onto its back and watching

the body roll limply down the slope.

How had it come to this? She thought bitterly. After all they had done for them.

Hearing movement behind her, Taless'naverine spun around preparing to summon a Deadric guardian, but was relieved to see four familiar faces moving cautiously towards her, swords drawn.

"The Minotaur's with us" she reassured them as they approached. "If it wasn't for him we'd be long dead". They looked at the towering creature carrying Shalinva's comatose body before sheathing their weapons and returning to their posts. One of them, she recognized under the blood and filth as Tev came forward.

"Sorry about that, Lorenk's checking everybody coming through". Taless'naverine nodded.

"Right, let's get you all inside, get Shalinva seen to" he motioned for them to follow. "Lorenk will want to see you as soon as possible, maybe you can make some sense out of this mess", he muttered". "I'm damned if I can".

The halls and passages within echoed with the sounds of the wounded as they made their way towards the infirmary. Taless'naverine was shocked to see human corpses piled up to four deep in certain places, blood ran like rivers along the corridors. It seemed her companions put up a valiant fight indeed.

The infirmary was a scene of organized chaos, the wounded were laid out on any available space, their more able comrades were administering what healing they could, but she saw the dead were outnumbering the living. The stink of blood and the sounds of pain filled the chamber.

Taless'naverine was relieved however when she saw old Kosiv alive. He was hard at work, going from one wounded person to another tending them as best as possible.

"Kosiv, we've got two more" called Tev. The mage glanced in their direction, his exhausted eyes meeting Taless'naverine's. She was shocked at his expression. One of despair.

He motioned the Minotaur to place Shalinva on a nearby table where he tended her wounds.

"Kosiv, how many of us are left?" she asked, noting the dozens of bodies covered draped in bloody sheets.

"Not counting any still alive in the field, the Silverway now numbers less than thirty" he replied grimly. Taless'naverine felt her legs go weak and had to sit down. They once numbered over a hundred. "Thirty", she whispered. "That's all?"

He nodded. "So far yours is the only group to have made it back".

Taless'naverine felt fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Go and find Lorenk, he'll want a report. Shalinva will be fine, I promise".

"I will remain here" said a deep, powerful voice. Everybody present looked up at the Minotaur. "I will help heal".

Kosiv nodded his thanks and quickly put the Minotaur to work.

Taless'naverine made her way to the central chamber in a daze. Passing each new scene of carnage she felt a part of her growing cold. Any sympathy she had for the humans was quickly fading.

The central chamber was a scene of devastation. The great library stood in ruins. Bodies still lay where they fell and priceless tomes lying scattered and burned.

Taless'naverine noticed Lorenk with a group of warriors talking intently, nearby she saw a human woman gagged and bound to a chair.

They looked up as she approached; Lorenk's face was a mask of pure hate.

He shook her hand. "I'm glad you made it back" he said, his voice was strained.

"What happened out there, was it the humans?"

"Yeah it was, they intercepted our teleport magic and damn near wiped us out".

He nodded. "Its possible they've used to ambush the others too".

"It's a rebellion isn't it?" Taless'naverine asked, knowing in her heart the answer but still wanted to hear it from someone else.

"It's an empire wide uprising, very well organized. At least a dozen cities have been overrun already".

"But why us?" She cried, "We've gone out of our way to protect these people and this is what we get in return".

Taless'naverine pushed past them to confront the bound woman, only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Ingrid?" The bloody faced woman glared at her. "No, please say your not part of all this".

"You know her?" Lorenk asked, watching the blond haired woman closely.

"Yes, she was once a servant of my house". Ingrid shouted a string of muffled obscenities. Taless'naverine reached over and tore off the gag.

"Whore!" Ingrid screamed. The Ayleid viciously backhanded her smashing her nose, sending a spray of blood across the floor.

"I was good to you" Taless'naverine hissed, fighting to keep herself calm. "Over all those years it was me who took care of you, kept my father from harming you and this is how you thank me?"

"I was still a slave!" she spat. "And when war came to Miscarcand, you just left us there to die". She spat out a tooth. "No, I owe you nothing but the tip of a sword, Ayleid whore, Alessia will see to that".

"And just who is this Alessia?" Lorenk interrupted. Ingrid broke into hysterical laughter.

"She is the queen of all slaves" Ingrid laughed. "The saviour of all humanity. Your new master. The one you've been helping all along with your pathetic and misguided acts of charity".

Taless'naverine grew cold at the revelation.

"Lorenk, we need to talk". Taless'naverine said softly as she left for his study.

He nodded to the guards. "You two, I want that woman taken to the cells and broken, Understood? I want every scrap of information torn out of her head!"

Taless'naverine looked up as Lorenk entered the study.

"What happened out there Lessa" he asked taking a chair opposite her. "What do you know about this Alessia?"

Taking a bottle of wine on the table she filled two glasses, "I don't know much more than you, she was at the camp after we'd completed our last mission posing as a rescued slave". She recalled the night's events and the strange conversation she had Alessia. "It's possible she was there to gauge our strength", she went on. "But I had the strangest feeling she was there to observe me".

"It may have been your Sigil" Lorenk offered. "There may be something about it she finds threatening".

"There's something else Lorenk, much that didn't make sense until now". She swallowed down the wine in one gulp, gathering her courage. "Ilithari told me something terrible"…

Taless'naverine told him everything. The preordained death of the empire, its rebirth, her strange power and supposed involvement in the whole affair had left Lorenk speechless and terrified. They talked on for hours trying to comprehend what was taking place when they were interrupted by two guards escorting a third, haggard looking boy.

"Sorry to intrude" said one of the guards. "He insisted on seeing you, says he has an important message". Lorenk waved him forward.

The Ayleid couldn't have more than ten years of age. As he approached tears began flowing freely down his face and his lips were trembling as he tried to speak.

"It's alright, your amongst friends here", Taless'naverine assured the boy, offering him a chair. He shook his head and remained standing, attempting to gather himself.

"My lord and lady I bring terrible news", he began formally. "The great lord Umeril, lord and king of Garlas Malatar has fallen in battle to the humans". He began sobbing openly. "They took the high temple".

A chill ran down her spine. Incra'te, her brother was a priest of the high temple.

"Bastards!" cried Lorenk. "How in Dagon's name did that happen, the high temples the most fortified place in the whole empire!"

Taless'naverine held the boys hand reassuringly. "Tell us everything you know".

He nodded. "All I know is the humans captured the temple and killed everyone, king Umeril answered their pleas for help and with some of the other kings went to help. They all got killed too".

"How's that possible, the humans can't number that many?" Lorenk raged. "And Umeril's an army in himself!"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know no more" the boy sobbed.

Lorenk squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "You've done a damn fine job getting word to us boy, I'm proud of you. You may well have saved the empire". The lad

stood to attention, wiping the tears from his face. "Thank you, sir".

Lorenk patted his shoulder. "Go with these guards, they'll get you food and somewhere to rest".

The two of them watched the boy go.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's a trap". Lorenk answered.

"More like an invitation", Taless'naverine mused. "They could have just struck here again, but they didn't, we should go. I think this may be our only chance to get to the heart of this".

"They'll pick us off one at a time if we don't", He grinned.

Taless'naverine couldn't help but smile. "Agreed, what have you got in mind?"

"That's simple, we knock on the front door and politely ask the bastards to fall on our swords, or failing that, go out in the proverbial blaze of glory." he said smiling. "I'll work on the details as we go".

"Here I was hoping for some time off". She chuckled, sipping her wine.

"Get word to everyone that in three days we liberate the high temple. Every damned human will there will pay the price defiling its grounds. The Silverway is taking war to the humans and we will slaughter every single bloody one of em!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Innocence Questioned_

_Chapter 8_

Taless'naverine watched on in stony silence as the smoke billowed up from the funeral pyre into the cloudy night.

Along with what remained of the silverway, she had spent much of the day gathering fallen comrades upon a small plateau not far from the stronghold, laying them side by side with their weapons resting proudly upon their chests.

Night was fast approaching as they completed their grim task; the wind wailed like a banshee through the jerals, light from the gathered torches spluttered wildly casting flickering shadows over the gathering.

They stood to attention as kosiv and lorenk made their way onto the plateau. The pair made their quietly to the stand before the dead.

For a while the pair stood there, lost in their thoughts, saying their goodbyes, taless'naverine thought.

Lorenk nodded and was handed a lit torch igniting the oil and stepped back as the flames as took hold.

As the heat of the inferno grew the silverway backed away, the melancholic sound of a panpipe could heard over the roaring fire and many of her fellows broke down in tears.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry.

Taless'naverine wandered quietly into the apothecaries. The place seemed eerily silent now; all the seriously injured had been moved to safer locations over the last couple of days, leaving only shalinva.

She stopped at the entrance to the apothecary content to just watch her sleeping, the sound of her breathing, the rising and lowering of her chest even the way her lips twitched occasionally.

Even in these dark times, taless'naverine found herself nearly overwhelmed with both joy and love for the woman, her constant companion for over a year.

As taless'naverine approached, her eyes flickered open and with a grin and shalinva took her hand.

"How're you feeling beautiful?"

Shalinva yawned. "Well enough to travel. Kosiv says with a couple more treatments I'll be well enough to join you".

Taless'naverine sighed; they had been over this before.

"Don't look at me like that lessa" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I'm not some kind of cripple who needs to be fussed and doted over".

"It's not that linn and you know it". Taless'naverine replied softly, pulling up a stool to sit at her bedside. "I nearly lost you once already and you're hardly in any condition to fight".

"I love you too". Shalinva replied with a grin.

Taless'naverine's face softened and she reached over the pallet gently brushing hair from Shalinva's face. "Your still not coming", she added with a quick smile.

"We started this thing together lessa" she protested. "I think it's only right we both see this through, don't you?" Shalinva propped herself up one elbow, wincing in discomfort. "Anyway, I've already cleared it with the old man".

"You did what!"

She winced again at taless'naverine's outburst.

"You can rant on as much as you want beautiful" she continued over the stream of foul and inventive language. "But some poor buggers got to keep an eye on you; it might as well be me. As long as lorenk gives the okay, I'm coming".

Sitting up, shalinva took taless'naverine's face in both hands, stopping her in mid curse, drew her close until their lips met.

The argument was settled.

On the third day the silverway met together in the library for the last time. Every one had packed their meager belongings for, what many believed would be a final journey.

Shalinva and taless'naverine included, only fifteen remained behind.

"Hardly enough to wage a war lessa", shalinva whispered. I hope the old mans got something good up his sleeve".

"I hope so too". She replied, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Here he comes". Shalinva nodded as lorenk and three strangers, fully

hooded and cloaked in red entered the library.

"I thank you for attending, please take seats where you can find them," he began, giving everybody a chance to get comfortable.

"I have received reliable information concerning the temple massacre, and although this truth may be hard on many of you, I think its least you deserve. This morning I received word that a few of the temples priests and guards escaped and are now in hiding".

A murmur went through the crowd and lorenk motioned for silence.

"They have first hand knowledge of what occurred and to be quite frank I was, horrified". Lorenk motioned for one of the hooded figures to come forward.

"We were mid way through the daily rituals when the attack came", a woman said, her voice trembling. "It was utter chaos. Without any warning the walls had been breached, the inner sanctums and palaces had been invaded, at first we saw only the daedra, butchering everyone. Then the humans appeared".

The hooded priestess went on to describe how as the defenders fought desperately to hold the line against endless waves of daedra and barbarian humans until they were betrayed from within by their own.

Over the cries of shock and disbelief, she continued.

"The priests of Welke, Morahame and Wendelbek had thrown their lot in with the humans. I dare not guess what they were offered to betray the temple, but we think it was they who lowered the temple wards allowing the enemy to teleport".

The priestess became unsteady on her feet and gratefully accepted a chair.

"Even with this betrayal we regrouped and held our line" she continued the horror of the massacre evident in her voice. "Then their leader appeared amongst us. The humans called him pelinal and he cut through us like a whirlwind of death. Those that faced him were simply slaughtered as their weapons seemed to have no effect against him. We fear he may have been of divine blood, a weapon of the aedra, we just don't know". Her voice trailed off for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

"A few of us ran and managed to escape the temple through the old tunnels to eventually find you".

The gathering was left in stunned silence as, with aid of one of her companions, the woman stood and quietly retreated into lorenk's study.

"Questions anyone?" Lorenk asked.

People shifted uneasily on their feet, the tension was palpable.

"How are we supposed to kill something like that?" Shalinva's voice echoed

in the silence.

"If this Pelinal has divine power, what in oblivion can we do, and what about Alessia, I thought she was the one in charge?" A few others nodded, muttering their concern.

"The priests are preparing some kind of grand summoning, so I'm told. A weapon of deadric power will be used to destroy this foe, as for their slave 'queen' there is no news. We will be joining the remaining priests in a day from now so finish packing what you need for travel, we depart within the hour".

The sky was overcast as the silverway departed the Rielle for the last time; few were under the illusion that they would live to see the place again.

Lorenk, with the priests' assistance navigated the safest route through the forests of cyrod, giving the burning cities and refugee's a wide berth.

They stopped only briefly to rest before once again picking up the trail.

Taless'naverine along with shalinva and the others walked on in silence, each lost in their own thoughts of what awaited them.

They camped under trees of ancient oak that night, eating their rations in silence and huddled tightly around small camp fires trying to keep the chill at bay. Lorenk discussed tactics late into the night with priests.

Taless'naverine and shalinva slept together near the edge of the camp, wrapped in each others arms, content in the others company.

Later the next day the silverway entered the priests' encampment.

It wasn't much, taless'naverine thought as they approached, merely a recently cleared goblin cave, the stench of the vile creatures still evident as they neared.

The silverway halted as a guard in battered plate armour approached and conferred with one of the priests. He nodded, giving the group a brief appraisal he bid them follow.

"Gods!" Shalinva whispered, covering her nose. "You think they could've done something about the reek."

Taless'naverine shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She noted the crude wall carving and totems left by the caves previous inhabitants. A few of them were apparently goblin depictions of war, slavery and struggle against her people, taless'naverine didn't miss the irony.

They were led down a series of twisting tunnels into the chamber the priests

had made home.

It was a deep chamber, circular in shape. The priests, taless'naverine saw as they filed into the central pit, had done a fairly good job of making the place habitable.

Lorenk and kosiv took their leave to confer with the other priests present.

"Welcome" greeted a slender, kind faced woman dressed in battle scarred leather armour. "There isn't much, but please make use of what we have. Make yourselves comfortable, through there please". She indicated towards another cave. "The ceremony will begin in three hours; the high priest has asked that you all attend in the main chamber".

The time passed quickly, taless'naverine awoke to see shalinva curled up with her, with her head resting upon her breast.

Wrapping her in a gentle embrace she ran her fingers through shalinva's hair. Glancing about the cave, she was glad to see that a few of the others had paired off to find a quiet spot together, spending what may be their last time together.

No, she thought, pushing aside her doubts. She and shalinva would both get through this; there would be time enough to fully express her feelings.

The silverway assembled in a huge cavern deep. Well lit by dozen's of glow globes, taless'naverine could easily see the stone altar in its centre. Standing around it with four red robed priests she could see lorenk and kosiv.

Incra'te

Her heart missed a beat. Her brother was here, alive after all this time. She wanted to run into his arms and shout out with joy.

"Hey lessa, you alright?" shalinva gripped her hand.

"My brother" she replied as tears rolled down her cheeks, she pointed to the altar.

The weatherworn Ayleid, wearing the robes of a high priest, glanced up at the disturbance, their eyes met for the first time in years.

With scarcely a smile incra'te, last of the high priests addressed the crowd.

"A time of darkness has come upon us all." He began, his strong voice carrying across the mass. "Even as I speak, humans led by the one known as Alessia bring chaos and destruction to all that we cherish! Even as I speak our crops are put to flame, our people murdered in the streets, our women violated and our cities left broken shells!"

Taless'naverine listened uneasily as her brother went on, stunned at the change in him. The carefree man she once knew seemed to have disappeared and replaced by someone bitter and furious, who reminded her all too much of their father.

"Hope is not lost however" he continued. "We now know that pelinal, alessia's lieutenant and consort was slain in battle by umeril, sorcerer king of garlas malatar, although he also perished, the great king has dealt the enemy a grievous blow and now the duty falls upon us, all of us, to finish what he began".

Those gathered around the altar raised their arms high, the glow globes began to dull and flicker, and taless'naverine had the strangest sensation, an iridescent shimmering just on the edge of her vision and the oddest sensation of weightlessness.

"Let it be known, a great summoning will shall take place upon this consecrated ground". Incra'te intoned. "With the blessing of the daedra, a weapon of power will be forged; a weapon powerful enough to breach the wards akatosh has placed about his slave queen".

Familiar pain burned down the ayleids back and threatened to overwhelm her as the priests began their incantations, only with the assistance of her companions was taless'naverine able to stand.

As the chanting reached its crescendo a rumbling could felt in the ground beneath, their were cries of alarm amongst the silverway as large cracks appeared along the cave walls but as they began cautiously inching towards the exit until they noticed the white haired woman standing transfixed before the altar.

Runes traced across every inch of Taless'naverine's body glowing white hot, burning through her clothing and causing the very air about her to warp.

Before her, the altar pulsated equally bright with light of its own. Taless'naverine stared into the magical maelstrom only she could see and what she witnessed threatened to drive her beyond sanity.

Whipping around the altar and priests like raging vortices of pure power were not one, but eleven deadric gods in their most pure form.

Above the stone alter something took shape; it took her a moment to see the sword incra'te had mentioned and realized the daedra were instilling the weapon with their combined strength.

Completed, the glowing blade dropped to the altar with a sharp clang that reverberated through her body.

Awareness dawned on taless'naverine with a burning pain behind her eyes.

They were watching her.

She screamed in agony as the weight of their combined consciousness regarded her, as one would an ant.

Then, they were gone.

Shalinva rushed to her lovers' side, catching her limp body in her arms and easing her to the ground.

Her clothing had been completely burned away by the fire and now taless'naverine shivered, cold sweat glistened across her skin.

"Damn it, talsa give me your cloak!" she cried.

The white haired woman stirred as shalinva draped the given travel cloak over her.

"Linn?" Taless'naverine whispered.

"It's alright love, I'm right here". She soothed, cradling her head. Taless'naverine smiled weakly. "I saw them linn, saw them all".

"How is this possible sister?" Incra'te asked as he and taless'naverine strolled together through the woods later that evening. "Not even the high priests can claim to have such visions".

"I'm only really beginning to make sense of it all myself." She replied, her mind drifting back to her initiation in the blood pool, the moment everything began to change.

Not wanting to dwell on the event, they sat down together under a tree; taless'naverine hugged her brother tight and sitting for a time, reminisced about happier days.

"What about the sword brother, can something that powerful really used by one of us?" taless'naverine asked.

"For a time, yes, but there is always a price to be paid when dealing with daedra".

"I see". She said, not liking where this was going.

She remembered the old story of Gael van'las, how she had called upon the deadric powers for a weapon to crush the fabled city of nalvastra.

The morning following the victory the sword exacted its payment, wrenching the woman's soul from her body.

"Your carrying the weapon aren't you?" She asked, bracing herself for the possibility she of loosing her brother again. Incra'te regarded her for a moment, as if weighing something up in his mind.

"As penance for his crimes, lorenk of the silverway has taken up the sword, he will be leading the fight".

Taless'naverine was silent for a moment, knowing full well what he meant.

"We did what we believed was right brother, the silverway I mean" she said softly.

"Yes we've known of the silverway, trying to wipe you out for years, we know your mandate" he added coldly. "Tell me taless'naverine, how does it feel to have accomplished your goal".

"That's not fair". She cried, pulling herself to her feet. "We wanted to end the slavery, to destroy those who controlled it; I wanted a better world for everyone!"

His laughter was harsh and devoid of humor. "So my little sister decides to go change the world, for the better" he sneered, "and damn the consequences!" he stood facing his sister. "Your better world lessa, is chaos. Without the high temple guiding the houses they've begun warring amongst themselves, even joining the humans in the hope of power, and those humans you saved, did you honestly believe they would stay grateful?"

Taless'naverine lowered her head; she feared that he was right. She had ignored her father's warnings in her anger over nandi's murder, become blind to the truth.

No, taless'naverine thought, no doubting yourself, not now.

"I've chosen my path incra'te". She told him squarely.

He nodded sadly. "Very well my sister. We leave for the tower at first light, get some rest".

Taless'naverine choked back the tears as her brother walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Innocence Questioned**_

_**Chapter 9**_

**The thick fog refused to yield that morning; its wispy tendrils clung desperately to the forest floor, surrounding the grand trees, fighting a loosing battle against the rising sun.**

**A loosing battle, thought taless'naverine darkly.**

**Their journey from the cave had not been an easy one, constantly forced to make detours, going out of their way to avoid the increasing numbers of human troops had cost precious time, and time was of the essence now. **

**The silverway and its allies had learnt that Alessia, the humans leader was due to leave the high temple within a few days for an unknown location, leaving their window of opportunity very small indeed.**

**Their destination was the small orbital town of fanacasecul, one of several bridge routes over lake rumare into the temple city, beneath which ran the tunnel leading into the bowels of the temple itself.**

**Incra'te's plan was a relatively simple one, the majority of the temple survivors would infiltrate the city and remain hidden until the pre arranged time, while the silver way, led by lorenk and incra'te would enter through the tunnel into the catacombs.**

**Both simultaneously attack, those on the surface a diversion while those below would strike at the very heart of the emergent empire.**

**He made it all sound so easy, taless'naverine sighed. of course incra'te had mentioned nothing about escaping afterwards.**

**A sharp breeze blew through the fog before them bringing with it the unmistakable stench of smoke and burnt flesh.**

"**Must be getting close" shalinva remarked warily, a nervous chill ran down taless'naverine's back.**

**They had heard the horror stories of what the uprising slaves had done, the wanton destruction, the raping and burning. There had been a time when she may have empathised with them, now she no longer cared. Their betrayal had been a personal slap in the face of everything she had believed in and they would be made to pay for what they'd done. **

**Maybe then her father would be able to rest.**

**A signal from ahead halted the column. Taless'naverine could feel the fear and anticipation in those around her, this was it.**

**Fanacasecul.**

**As planned, the grim faced temple survivors quickly departed, eager to exact their own vengeance.**

"**Not even a farewell" shalinva huffed.**

**They watched as lorenk passed among the remaining warriors, offering final words of encouragement, flashing his winning smile and laughing along at some joke, to outward appearances he was the came charismatic man, only the white haired woman could see the terrible power radiating from and his humour the thin disguise that it was, he was in agony.**

**Lorenk's smile faded as their eyes met, realising she hadn't been fooled by the pretence he made his way over to her.**

"**Your brother was right you know, were all criminals" he began quietly, staring into the distance. "None though more than me".**

"**What are you talking about? I agree we've done some terrible things lorenk, the cause was just, at the time" she added. " I just don't understand why you took up the sword, Ilithari told me I was the harbinger of the empire reborn, it should be me carrying this burden". **

**Lorenk chuckled, a genuine sound she hadn't heard in a while.**

"**I was like you once girl, so wide eyed and innocent, brought up in luxury without a care in the world. Then my family sent me to the temple for 'education' and I did rather well for a time".**

**Taless'naverine nodded, finally understanding. "You broke your vows to the temple." **

**Lorenk merely shrugged. "I simply didn't agree with their views and the more my tutors attempted to force the issue the more I rebelled. I left and founded the silverway, out of nothing more than sheer spite really" He smiled warmly at the memory. "It seemed like a good idea at the time, but I guess its finally caught up with me".**

"**So it would seem, this then is your final penance?" she ventured.**

**Patting the sword on his hip, lorenk grinned. "Aye girl the swords a one way trip, even now it pulls at my being, threatening to end me, but I have no regrets". He smiled sadly. **

"**My only request is when you get free of this mess, you and shalinva get as far away as possible, Valens wood is as safe as it gets at the moment".**

"**I promise" she nodded gravely.**

**Contented, lorenk gave them each a final smile before returning to the gathered warriors.**

**Shalinva gave a low whistle. "Never ceases to amaze me."**

**Fanacasecul was a ravaged husk, the meekest shadow of its former beauty. The silver way gathered silently on the edge of the forest looking across at the devastation each person lost to their dark thoughts.**

**Although taless'naverine had never been to the city before she mourned its loss, the passing of something ancient and irreplaceable.**

**The group crept through the silent tomb city, seeing no living thing other than carrion crows feasting on the bloated dead.**

**Across the blackened city taless'naverine could see the once elegant white marble bridge that had once connected the temple city to the mainland, it now had a huge gap blown out of its centre, no doubt the work of powerful explosive magic's.**

**She was jolted from her musings by shalinva who indicated their destination, a smoke blackened temple, under which lay the secret entrance.**

**Three of the group secreted ahead seeking potential ambush, while the main body of the silverway made their way as surreptitiously as possible into the chamber interior.**

**The chamber, once a place of worship was an abattoir, taless'naverine gagged as the stench hit her. **

**Two or three deep in places were the men, women and children of fanacasecul, none had been spared in what appeared their last stand.**

**Incra'te broke the silence, indicating the route to the lower levels and so like grim, pale faced ghosts they followed.**

**The dripping of water was a constant and uncomfortable reminder to taless'naverine of how deep under lake rumare they were travelling, the walls of the narrow tunnel were slick with moisture that reflected in the flickering torch light and despite their attempts at stealth the sound of footfalls echoed alarming loud.**

**After roughly fifteen minutes they gathered at the far end, much to taless'naverine's relief. Before them was an old lattice work gate through which was a stone stair spiralled upwards.**

"**From here we'll emerge directly below the central auditorium" Incra'te explained as they gathered at the stairs base. "Its likely we'll be spotted quickly so speed and surprise is of the essence. Even with the diversion we'll have no more than a few moments".**

**Taless'naverine's chest grew tight as lorenk drew the red metal daedric sword, she could feel the vast and terrible energies within it, like a coiled spring awaiting release.**

"**Remember, alessia is mine". He stated, his voice dripping with malice. "No one interfere".**

**There were muted goodwill's and hushed blessings. Shalinva gave taless'naverine's hand a reassuring squeeze. "When this is all over, beautiful". She left the rest unsaid, taless'naverine grinned, knowing a promise when she heard one.**

**Upon checking their weapons, the sixteen ascended to meet their human foe.**

**As they neared the top a deep rumble vibrated through the stairwell casting down dust and debris, the diversion had begun.**

**Taless'naverine heard cries of alarm and the pounding of armoured feet. They positioned themselves around the secret entrance, taless'naverine held her breath as incra'te whispered a three count then burst through the door with a mighty bellow.**

**The humans were taken completely off guard as the ayleids burst into circular chamber, lorenk barrelled into them, the power of his sword finally unleashed, a furious bloody aura surrounding them. With each swing of the god blade, humans by the dozen fell eviscerated, their souls wrenched out to feed the hungry blade.**

**The slaughter was over in mere moments. **

**Taless'naverine, with shalinva at her side the humans had been using the chamber as a workshop of some kind, scattered across the floor were designs for a flag or emblem, a black stylised dragon. She smirked, the symbol of the new order was splattered with human blood.**

"**For cyrod!" cried incra'te, charging with lorenk at his side.**

**Quickly, they left the temple basement via a broad stair leading into a gently curving corridor with a high arched ceiling, by now the humans had recovered from the initial surprise and were desperately repositioning their lines, it was then the silverway summoned daedra.**

**A dozen giant red and golden armoured figures burst into existence behind the human barricades, systematically butchering them, it was almost to easy. **

**Almost.**

**Around them, giant claws and razor sharp fang tore their way through realities walls, a host of reptilian daedra, accompanied by scored of elemental creatures ploughed into them.**

"**Oblivion damn them!" shalinva cried over the din. " Our only way out!"**

**It dawned on her then, as taless'naverine fought through humans and daedra, that there was no going back and a grim resolve settled upon her, if she was indeed to usher in a new golden age for ayleids people as Ilithari had foreseen, it would happen in the next few moments.**

**The last of the silverway smashed into the temple towers central chamber, not slowing for anything, the guard before them nor the daedra behind.**

**The chamber had been cleared of any furniture and ornamentation save the high priests dais, upon the high priests marble throne of state, surrounded by scores of warriors, grey robed and grim looking sat alessia, queen of slaves, resplendent in baroque shining golden plate.**

**With a wave of her hand, the golden figure cast the daedra back into the nether realm suddenly leaving nine silverway looking insignificant and vulnerable, their assault faltered as an incandescent shield of force bisected the marble arched chamber.**

**Her presence seemed to fill the chamber as she stood, for the briefest moment taless'naverine caught her gaze and was near overwhelmed by the power behind them, the sadness and the rage.**

**Taless'naverine's heart sank. No longer was she a mere slave, alessia had become a vessel of divine power.**

"**My terms are simple" her voice resonated sharply through the chamber. "Swear fealty to me and I will spare your lives".**

"**Live under the rule of humans!" Incra'te spat. "Slaves? I would rather die. This insurrection ends here!"**

**Alessia smiled sadly, shaking her head. "You simply don't understand, your sister does, don't you taless'naverine iscario".**

**The ayleids felt her knees going weak at alessia's penetrating stare.**

"**The end of one empire to give birth to another" she whispered, remembering Ilithari's words.**

**How could this be, the golden age, was it all a lie, a misinterpreted prophecy?**

"**The age of ayleidom draws to an end and a human empire will rise from it's ashes, this has been foreseen and it will come to pass. All that remains is you, the remnants of the old order".**

**Lorenk, master of the silverway gave her wry smile before thrusting the fiery aloft, at the sight of it alessia stumbled back as if struck.**

**Her hold on the dividing shield vanished and the ayleids charged forward into the waiting guards.**

**Raw daedric power lanced from the sword cutting a gory swathe through the humans, rending body and soul. Lorenk, bloated with energy, laughed maniacally.**

**Recovering, alessia faced the oncoming ayleids. For a moment she stood there, as if lost in thought, then drew her sword.**

**The flash of light was so intense it blinded half those present in the chamber. **

**Alessia's weapon, an elegant long sword of the purest crystal, taless'naverine's was aghast as she saw the sword held a fragment aedric consciousness writhing about the blade, that of akatosh.**

**In one swift move alessia leapt across the chamber and into the fray, cutting down two silverway in the space of a heartbeat. Lorenk, finishing off a human guard roared a challenge to the woman and began battering his way towards her.**

**A aura of energy played about alessia's outstretched hand and she unleashed a magical torrent, taless'naverine screamed.**

**Her world slowed to a crawl as she watched shalinva fall, wide eyed with shock, to the ground, all around her people moves in slow motion as taless'naverine desperately fought to her lovers side.**

**Her heart wrenching wail was drowned by the calamitous ringing of two swords, the very ground beneath her shook as the most elemental forces in existence clashed.**

**Time seemed to pass in disjointed flashes, taless'naverine was vaguely aware of being hauled to her feet, running down a curving corridor as huge slabs of masonry fell about them, the place was shaking itself apart.**

**Five ayleids stumbled to the bottom of the spiral stair and back into the secret tunnel, desperately trying to keep their footing as the violent quaking intensified.**

"**Hurry!" cried kosiv. "This place could cave in on us at any moment!" **

**Incra'te nodded grimly.**

**Between him, valmone and the old mage they supported a delirious taless'naverine and the unconscious form of shalinva.**

**About two thirds of the way back there was a deep rumbling from behind them and the whistling of displaced air.**

"**Were flooded!" incra'te cried in horror. "Run!"**

"**No, I can hold the water back long enough for you" yelled kosiv over the growing thundering. **

**As he began gesturing desperately, incra'te looked on in dismay as the waters of lake rumare roared towards them.**

**Then it simply stopped. Kosiv stood, facing the water with outstretched arms with concentration etched into his face.**

"**I can only hold it for a few minutes" he said through clenched teeth, glancing back at them the old mage managed a smile. "Go, take care of your sister".**

**Incra'te nodded, "I will, thank you.**

**With the smell of fresh air, taless'naverine began to come to her senses, the series of dream like events snapped back into focus.**

"**Shalinva!" she cried. Incra'te's hold on her tightened.**

"**Sister not now" he said. "She's safe but we have to get away from here".**

**She was relieved to see shalinva, her eyes flickering and despite the terrible wound to her cheat, was breathing.**

**As they reached the edge of the city there was a loud roaring of water behind them, they turned to see a torrent of water and debris spewing from fanacasecul's temple.**

**What drew their attention however was the spectacle across the rumare, above the city of the high temple the very air seemed to be rippling and distorting, the clouds above them began turning dark red and thunder boomed across the sky.**

"**I think we get out of here while we can" said valmone, but it was already too late.**

**The veil between realities ruptured over lake rumare. Out of nowhere a gale descended upon them, uprooting trees and ripping tops off houses, a bloody red squall drenched them as they made their escape.**

**Taless'naverine liked back one final time, centred over the high temple and rapidly expanding was a tempest of a power so pure and primal it threatened to overcome her. **

**Nothing was spared it's wrath, whole buildings were torn from the ground, the city walls disintegrated, the very land was sucked into the air to feed the ever growing cyclone.**

**But through the storm, as if taunting them, was the tower.**

**The wind had died down considerably by the time they stopped, the rain though, continued mercilessly.**

**Taless'naverine knelt in the mud over shalinva, her breathing had become shallow and rapid. As taless'naverine cradled her head her eyes flickered open and after a moment focused.**

"**Morning beautiful" she whispered. Taless'naverine wept with relief.**

"**Morning yourself" she sniffed. "Don't worry you'll be fine my brothers here, you'll be up in no time. Just you remember that promise okay, just be…".**

**Shalinva started coughing, retching blood. Holding taless'naverine's hand in a vice like grip.**

"**Brother, do something!" she screamed, desperately holding her lovers hand, soothing her while incra'te weaved spells of healing over her body.**

"**Less.. Lessa" shalinva whispered, her voice just audible. "It's alright beautiful…, beautiful, together forev…"**

**The forest, despite the pounding rain was filled with a woman's despairing cry.**

**Taless'naverine sat there, her soul numb. She gently closed shalinva's eyes and, reaching over tenderly kissed her blood stained lips.**

**She didn't look up as her brother approached, he and valmone were already seeing to the digging of a grave.**

"**Forgive me lessa, the wound was beyond my ability to heal".**

**She didn't answer, just stared. Numb, until she felt a curious tingling at her breast.**

**Digging into her armour taless'naverine dug out the black metal amulet Ilithari had given her.**

**The stone at its centre was glowing an eerie blue, she heard a sharp intake of breath from her brother and glancing at him saw his attention firmly fixed on the amulet.**

" **A soul stone, sister. An incredibly powerful one". A thin smile crossed his lips and reaching over he took taless'naverine's hands in his. "Your friend was right, she will be with you forever, look".**

**Looking down at the amulet, taless'naverine's eye's filled with tears. Of joy or sorrow she couldn't tell, but as the blue gem began throbbing, she knew she could feel her lover within.**

**The following two years passed for taless'naverine as she and her bother travelled form place to place, city to city trying to keep one step of the new alessian army and it's ayleid vassals. Even though they were considered the lands most hunted criminals, it didn't deter them from organising resistance to the new order, but the as time went by the resolve of the people began to weaken as the humans consolidated power and soon support for the last high priest and his sister started to dissolve.**

**The humans began closing the noose on them and eventually they discovered why.**

**Huddled around their small fire deep within the underbelly of the city sarcen, incra'te explained to his sister over their small meal.**

"**It's our sigillum" he explained. "I fear they've tracking us through our marks, possibly with the help of one of the traitor houses".**

**Taless'naverine said nothing for a time. "That would explain the last three times the nearly got us". He nodded, turning the cooking rabbit on the spit. **

"**It would seem we are faced with yet another small dilemma, not wanting to dampen the mood of course".**

**Ignoring his attempt to lighten the mood, she cut herself a small piece of meat.**

"**Well, what's the plan then?"**

"**Your not going to like it sister, but I think you have a better chance of survival this way". **

**She spat the half chewed meat into the fire. "What in oblivion are you suggesting, that we split up? Go our separate ways way's incra'te".**

"**No" he replied, unmoved by her outburst. "Lessa it's only a matter of time until the find us and if one of us were hidden beyond the humans ability to reach, it give us half a victory".**

"**What are you talking about, hidden". she asked, suddenly terrified of what he was about to ask of her.**

**There is a blood rite, old and powerful stuff which will allow me to, in effect…" **

"**Just tell me incra'te" she said softly, knowing he was struggling with his decision.**

"**I will in effect be making you into a statue, my sister. You as you are now, until the spell expires will cease to be, the humans will no longer detect you. Not for at least ten years ".**

**Chewing on her lower lip, taless'naverine mulled over the information. "Ten years you say?"**

**He nodded. "Only ten years, and only one person lessa, it's all I can manage, it has to be you. Please taless'naverine iscario, do this for me. Put my mind at ease, I want you to be safe". **

"**And what of you my brother?" she asked, feeling tears welling behind eyes.**

"**It's only ten years and we are a long lived people, I'll have them running around in circles".**

**Slowly, taless'naverine nodded her agreement. "Thank you, my brother".**

**The blood rite itself didn't take long to prepare, incra'te needed few ingredients, he escorted taless'naverine into the cities crypts were he prepared an empty sarcophagus.**

"**Are you kidding" she pointed. "There's no way I'm getting in that thing".**

**Ignoring her complaint, incra'te set out his ingredients, a small wooden bowl, a small phial of blood and a tiny ingot inscribed with arcane runes.**

"**For this this to work sister I'm afraid you'll have to remove the clothing".**

**She scoffed, rolling her eyes. **

"**Anything else while I'm busy stripping for you?"**

"**Mead".**

"**Mead?" she asked, confused. **

"**Mead. Cant remember the last time I had a good one". he shook off the thought. "Good, stand there.**

**Placing her clothing in a bundle taless'naverine but keeping her amulet firmly in place, did as her brother instructed. He sat cross legged before her.**

"**This may feel rather strange, try not to panic" she nodded nervously.**

**He poured the phial of blood into the bowl before reading an incantation from the ingot.**

**Taless'naverine watched as the blood began boiling, then rising before her in as tendrils of vapour. **

**Incra'te's chanting grew more intense and her heartbeat increased as the bloody mist encompassed her, covering her milky skin with a glistening film, it didn't end there however, to her growing realisation, the blood coalesced over her skin forming familiar arcane runes.**

**The runes from her dream all those years, she knew now this was meant to be, it felt like something was falling into place.**

**Incra'te completed the chant with a deep breath. "It's done my sister, now quickly into the sarcophagus.**

**She lay back cringing as her skin touched cold stone.**

**Incra'te looked down, she could see the tears behind his eyes.**

"**My beautiful, beloved sister" his voice cracked. "We will meet again. If something goes amiss look for me in valens wood".**

**She could already feel her skin going tight, hardening.**

"**Ten years my brother" she blurted. " I love you".**

**Her world burst into bright light, then nothing.**

**And here ends Innocence Questioned. Fear not, the story is far from over.**

**Thanks for reading everyone. **


End file.
